totaldramathereloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hero of My Destiny
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama The Reloaded Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse The time 12:00PM EST is actually 3:00AM where I am Please make it 9:00PM EST I will not be able to make it because it's 3:00AM here at that time. next episode is the next episode at 4 TODAY no it's 4:00 tommorow so what time will it be were you live.. Katie and Sadie Um...could you make a character info box for Katie and Sadie on their pages? I don't know how okay please start the next episode at 12-1 today since I'm going somewhere HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 13:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ????? Ummmmm Yall Havent Tould Me The Time For The Episode For Like 5 Episodes And My Character Was Eliminated Because Some Random Person Played Me If Yall Would Have Told Me I Would Of Done The Challenge But Yall Didnt Tell Me And That ;person Made Me Not Do The Challenge When/ Where When and where is the next episode Sighed Zannabanna You Now where it is and tommorworow at 9:00 in the morning if so i cant make it cna you change it to 12 or 1 that might be hard couse some pepeole may not be on at that time i would think people wont be on at 9 in the morning so can it be 12 we did it early totday at 9 well i didnt make it can we please change it to 12 just this once okay 12:00 it is and how come you always talk to webby about the camp and the airdates and why do you always what him to be chris and it's up to me (I Like Webly Tought) well eariler you said you had to go so i just asked her if she could be chris cause i just wantedto do the episode and i asked her cause she was online when i asked her and thank you for changing the time OKAY NEVER MINE. HEY HOW COME WE CAN'T JUST TALK ABOUT THE CHARCTERS ON THE TALK PAGES OR ANY THING Wait what the time is still 12 right and what